prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Stevens
| birth_place = Worcester, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Detroit, Michigan | billed = Palo Alto, California | trainer = Dukes Dalton Mike Hollow | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Aaron Haddad (August 3, 1981) is an American professional wrestler. He is contracted to WWE, and appears on there SmackDown brand, as Damien Sandow. He is a former FCW 15 Champion and FCW Florida Tag Team Champion with Titus O'Neil. He is best known for his appearances on WWE's SmackDown! brand as Idol Stevens, and he has also competed for Ohio Valley Wrestling and Puerto Rico's World Wrestling Council. Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2001–2007) Ohio Valley Wrestling Stevens signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) after receiving numerous try-out matches on Heat against opponents such as Stevie Richards, Team Angle, Johnny Nitro and Maven. He also worked an angle where he had his fingers "broken" by Raven on Heat. He later was reassigned to WWE's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), dubbed Aaron "The Idol" Stevens. At a house show in 2004, Stevens and Nova beat Chris Cage and Tank Toland to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. On January 4, 2006, Stevens won the OVW Television Championship after replacing Ken Doane in a three-way dance with Brent Albright and then-champion CM Punk. Doane was injured halfway through the match and Stevens came out to replace him. After interference from Punk, who was eliminated earlier in the match by Albright, Stevens was able to pin Albright to win the title. At the March 8 television taping, Paul Burchill cost Stevens the Television Championship against Seth Skyfire. SmackDown! On August 4, 2006, Stevens made his SmackDown! debut as "Idol Stevens" when he was introduced (along with KC James) by Michelle McCool as one of her favorite "Teachers Pets". The two went on to defeat Funaki and Scotty 2 Hotty with the help of McCool. The following week, Stevens and James defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick in a non-title match. On the August 18 show, Stevens and James ambushed the Tag Team Champions. The two teams began feuding, with London and Kendrick bringing in Ashley Massaro to counteract McCool. The feud also briefly encompassed the team of Jamie Noble and Kid Kash, who also wanted a Tag Team title shot. Stevens and James got their Tag Team Championship shot against the tandem at No Mercy on October 8, but failed to win the titles. Soon after, both Stevens and James were taken off television and sent back to Ohio Valley Wrestling. Return to OVW and release After being removed from the SmackDown! roster when Michelle McCool was hospitalized, Stevens returned to OVW. On March 14, 2007 he defeated Paul Burchill to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship. On May 9, however, Burchill defeated Stevens to regain the OVW Championship. On June 8, Stevens defeated Burchill in a Number One OVW Heavyweight Contendership match. Unfortunately, Stevens would not get to use his title shot due to being released only a few weeks later on August 6. Independent circuit; World Wrestling Council (2008–2010) Idol returned to OVW once again on November 12, 2008 surprising and defeating OVW Heavyweight Champion, Anthony Bravado, in a non-title bout. This win guaranteed him a title shot. On November 26, he won the Championship, becoming a two time champion. He lost the title to Vaughn Lilas at the January 14, 2009 television taping. Idol returned to Puerto Rico, but in a different promotion, the World Wrestling Council, where he was the "protegido" of Jose Chaparro and a member of the "American Family". He debuted on February 28, 2009, defeating Angel. He defeated BJ for the WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship, before losing it to Shane Sewell. On August 15, 2009, Stevens and Shawn Spears defeated Thunder and Lightning to become the new WWC World Tag Team Champions. Later Stevens feuded with Shawn Spears which ended at Euphoria 2010. Stevens won the WWC Tag Team Champion with King Tonga Jr. by defeating Thunder and Lightning. On October 31 Stevens and Spears lost the Tag Team Championship back to Thunder and Lightning. On February 20, 2010, Chicano named Stevens his new Tag Team Championship partner to replace Bryan. On March 13 Thunder and Lightning defeated Stevens and Chicano to win the titles. After Stevens regained the titles with King Tonga Jr., the duo lost them to Los Aerios (Carlitos and Hiram Tua) on April 24, 2010. Stevens regained the Tag Team Championship from Los Aerios on June 11, 2010, this time teaming with Abbad and lost it to Thunder and Lightning in a three-way match, also involving BJ and Chicano, on July 11, 2010. Return to WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2010–present) On July 14, 2010, it was reported that Stevens had signed a new developmental deal with the WWE, and had changed his ring name to Damien Sandow. On December 3, Sandow won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship with Titus O'Neill by defeating Xavier Woods and Mason Ryan in a match for the vacant championship. They lost the championship to Richie Steamboat and Seth Rollins on March 25, 2011. After losing the title, Sandow turned on O'Neill and joined the group formed by Lucky Cannon, Aksana and Maxine. On September 22, Sandow defeated Seth Rollins to win the FCW 15 Championship. On December 6, prior to the WWE SmackDown tapings, Sandow was given a tryout dark match against Yoshi Tatsu, but lost. On January 13, 2012, Sandow lost the FCW 15 Championship to Richie Steamboat. SmackDown (2012–present) On the April 6 episode of SmackDown, the character of Damien Sandow debuted in a pre-taped interview denouncing today's pop culture and extolling his virtues. After weeks of promos,Sandow made his debut on the 4th of May edition of Smackdown against Derrick Bateman but before the match got started, Sandow refused to compete against Bateman and claimed that he was a "ignoramus". Sandow competed in the 2012 World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank match but did not win. Sandow also was present at WWE Hell in a Cell competing for the WWE Tag Team Championship along with Cody Rhodes against team Hell No. Feud with Sheamus (2013-Present) During the early half of 2013, Sandow began engaging in a rivalry with Sheamus conducting a series of in-ring competitions ideally based on a theme of intelligence which he continued to illustrate during every appearance he made involving Sheamus. On June 17, at Payback, Sandow lost to Sheamus in their pre-show match. The following night on Raw, Sandow teamed with his partner Cody Rhodes in a 2-on-1 match against Sheamus. During that same week on the June 21st episode of Friday Night Smackdown Sandow attended ring-side during the Cody Rhodes match against Sheamus. After the pin by Sheamus, Sandow ambushed him. On June 24, during Monday Night Raw, Sandow and Rhodes teamed to face Sheamus and the returning Christian in a losing effort after Sandow tagged out to Rhodes, causing a confusing transition the exposed Rhodes for Sheamus' Brogue Kick and pin. Sandow was announced to face Sheamus again in a Dublin Brawl match on Smackdown. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Damien Sandow' ***The Silencer (Swinging Side Slam) 2013 - Present ***The Terminus (Cross Arm Neckbreaker) 2012 - Present ***''Curb Stomp'' (Standing surfboard followed into a head stomp) ***''M14'' (Snap swinging neckbreaker) **'As Aaron "The Idol" Stevens' ***''Idolizer'' (Snap swinging neckbreaker) ***''Idol Lock'' (Figure four leglock) *'Signature moves' **Elbow drop **Running knee strike **Shoulder block **Snap suplex **Figure four leglock *'Nicknames' **"Colonel" **"Mr. Big Time" **"The Idol" **"The Chaotic Teen Idol" **'"The self-professed intellectual savior of the Masses"' **The Emperor of Enlightenment (by Michael Cole, September 7, 2012) **(another new alliterative nickname) (by Michael Cole, September 14 or 17, 2012) *'Managers' **Shelly Martinez **Beth Phoenix **Michelle McCool **Aksana **Lucky Cannon **Maxine *'Entrance themes' **'"Hallelujah"' by George Frideric Handel (May 4, 2012 - present) Championships and accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' **Chaotic Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Chaotic Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Edward G. Xtasy *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW 15 Championship (1 time) **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Titus O'Neil *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nova **OVW Television Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'277' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWC World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Shawn Spears (1), Chicano (1), King Tonga Jr. (1), and Abbad (1) See also *Aaron Stevens's event history *Teacher's Pets *Team Rhodes Scholars External links *WWE.com profile *Aaron Stevens profile at CAGEMATCH.net *FCW profile *Online World of Wrestling profile Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Derby City Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:2002 debuts